A Surfer's Life
by MUSICxTOOxLOUD
Summary: Ally Dawson lived a secret life. And with this secret life came a secret passion. What is it? You ask, well it's surfing. Every summer Ally would leave Team Austin to go back to where she moved from. California. None of Team Austin knew this, but happens when Ally's oh so perfect summer gets altered. Collaboration with ShyGirl.x please give it a try
1. Chapter 1

**This is a collaboration between me and ShyGirl.x she has really good stories you should check out. Ok on with the story both me, IxMYxMUSICxAxLILxTOxLOUD, and ShyGirl.x write the chapters together**

Only ten more minutes until the school bell rings and I'm finally free for the summer, I've never been so happy and there's only one world to describe it: California.

When I was younger I used to live there with my mom and dad. Everything was great, we were happy and had great friends. But then they started fighting and ended up getting a divorce. Then my dad decided to move us to Miami, the day I found out I was crying for hours on end as I didn't want to leave my friends, he promised I could go back down to California every summer to stay with my mom until school started. And he kept that promise.  
Now I'm sat in class, staring out of the window and trying to hide my excitement as the school day is slowly coming to an end. I look to my left to see Trish staring at the interactive whiteboard like it's the worst thing she has ever seen. We are currently in languages, and our Spanish teacher: Mr. Johnson is currently shouting at Michael O'Donnell, apparently he was saying how Sir had a wart on the end of his nose and started comparing it to a witch.

"Do I make myself clear" Mr Johnson asks in a stern voice, by now the whole class is looking in the direction of were the seen is happening. "Yes sir" Michael reply's with a straight face, but as the teacher begins to walk back towards a small snigger escaped his lips. "Idiot" causing the whole class to laugh including myself and Trish.

After Sir threatens to give us all detention unless we all be quiet, we begin to take notes on certain phrases/words we don't understand until Trish speaks up. "Can I please come with you to California" she begs adding a pout at the end of her sentence, a small smile appears on my face but I just shake my head "I wish Trish but you can't, plus my Mum want to bond with just me since she doesn't see me" I say.

Trish let's out a frustrated sigh and bangs her head against the table, "well as long as you call then I will be happy" she says, I nod my head and pull her into a hug. I know I'm going to miss her a lot as I have spent most of the school year with her and I really do wish she could come to California with me, it would be awesome, but hen she would find out my big secret!  
As we pull away the sound of the school bell goes off as everyone cheers celebrating that its finally summer "Bye Trish, let me know how your next jobs goes" I joke as we walk out of the classroom. She flashes me a big grin before putting her sunglasses on and running out of school.

I am going to miss her..

"Dad I'm home" I shout as I walk through the front door, quickly dropping my rucksack to the floor I run into my room and see my suitcase open with nothing in it. "You excited to be going back to California and visiting your mum" he asks, I nod my head excitedly and say "Yep, a summer dedicated to surfing and I get to see Mum". He flashes me a sad smile that makes me feel guilty.

"I will miss you too dad, I will call you and send photos" I say, he nods his head and begins to walk downstairs, as I turn to go into my room I hear him shout "You have an hour to pack", and that when I quickly begin to raid my wardrobes and pack all my summer clothes.  
I quickly make my way to my bedroom and go into my closet. Hidden behind a bunch of my stuff is a bag labeled "Cali Girl" it contained all my summer clothes"Ally" I hear my dad shouting from the bottom of the stairs, quickly grabbing my suitcase I run downstairs and see my dad with a smirk on his face.

"You really are excited aren't you" he says quietly, as his eyes scan over everything I'm carrying. Slowly putting my stuff on the floor I walk over to him and pull him into a hug, we stay like that for a few minutes before I pull away. "I'll be fine dad". Is all I say before walking to the car.

The sound of the trunk being shut snaps me out of my daydream as I see my dad begin to turn the engine on, and before I know it my eye slowly become droopy...  
4 minutes later  
I had spilled into a dream/flashback state of my first wave.  
*Flashback*  
As I sit in the sand watching the waves rush into the shore. Thinking about my first wave.  
*flash back within a flashback*  
"Rocky please" I beg "Ally your to young" had told me. "But rocky please your teaching Ross and I'm older than him." I beg "Only by like a month." Ross bickers "Whatever Ross" I say while turning back to Rocky "please" I say giving him my puppy dog eyes that always work. "No" he says not making eye contact. "Give me one reason why not Rocky" I say. "Well it's because your a..." He say gesturing at me "and Ross is a..." He turns to Ross and makes the same gesture at him.  
"Because I'm a girl and Ross is a guy." I say staring at him with disbelief. "Ally..." He tried to say but I didn't listen I was so mad at him. "Whatever Rocky" I walk over and grab my surfboard and start walking into the water. I started into the ocean. I I paddled harder I could hear Rocky calling me to come back. I just kept going, suddenly there was a big wave headed towards me. That didn't stop me. I started paddling harder when it was closer. Then I stood up on my board just in time. I felt a drop, but I stayed on the board. And when I look back at the shore I see people cheering for me. And next thing I knew I was under water.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it please R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok ok ok I am so so SO sorry I have Summer School and it is stupid and time consuming I wrote this one n myself once I started writing I couldn't stop anyway on to it**

* * *

Chapter Two

I resurface and take a breather before another wave came. I was running out of breathe and I could hardly breathe. "Ally Ally" suddenly I felt someone grab me and pull me towards the shore. I woke up to the best thing in the world. Rocky yelling at me. Um...No. "Ally what were you thinking you could of got hurt, you did get hurt." "I was trying to surf since you woundn't teach me." I shoot back. "Because your not ready ally and that clearly proved why. Gosh Ally I never thought you could be so stupid." He yells I just look flabbergasted. Shock was quickly replaced with anger. And it seem like rocky had just realized what he had said. "Look Ally I'm sor-" whatever rocky." I said turning on my heels and walking away.

*end of flashback within a flashback back to original flashback*

"Hey Alls what you thinking about?"someone asked sitting next to me. I look to see you brought me out my thoughts when I see that it was Rocky. "Oh nothing about my first wave." I reply nonchalantly. Rocky started rubbing the back of his neck thinking I had forgot about it. He never did technically apologies we just moved on you know after I wasn't even the same room as him for two weeks. "You know you never apologized." I told him. He started rubbing the back of his neck. "Um I'm sorry Al-" he said

*End of flashback*

"Ally, Ally wake up" my dad said nudging me. "We're here." I sprung up and raised inside to hug my mom. "MOM OMG MOM I MISSED YOU SO SO SO MUCH" I yelled. "I missed you to sweetie." "We'll bye kiddo I'll see you when you get back." My dad said as he got back into the car. I turned to my mom. "Now knowing you sweetie you either wanna go surfing or go see the Lynches." She said man my mom sure does know me. "I'll be back before night fall and then we can have a camp fire." I say while running up to my room. I quickly grabbed my iPhone and pressed compose new message and clicked rydel.

(A=Ally R=Rydel)

A: hey Rydel what you doin

R: watching my brothers play video games

A: sneak away and grab your surfboard ill be there in 10 minutes don't tell them I'm here

R: OMG YOUR HERE WHEN DID YOU GER HERE

A:rydel calm down gosh you can freak out when you see me.

R:don't worry I will so do that

A: ok so I'm bout to leave see you in a few.

After I change into my surf wear I can into the room that was connected to mine and pulled out my surf board. It is purple and blue and pink And white. I ran down stairs and yelled bye to my mom and got into my jeep traveler. I start my way onto the all too familiar drive. When I got there I honked the horn twice.

*Rydel's POV (short)*

A car honked and I guess that was ally. I was about to leave when I saw the guys getting up. I quickly got up and ran to them and pushed them back onto the couch. "Oh don't worry that's for me." I say quickly and run out the door.

*Ally POV*

I saw rydel running out the door and she quickly jumped in. "Drive" she yelled after running her fingers thru her hair. "So why didn't you want them to come?" She asked. "So you remember when we were driving around because are usual surf spot had no tiny waves." I said and she nodded. "And we came upon this one cool empty place." She nodded again. "Yea we're going there." " So Ally..." "Yea Rydel" "I AM SO SO SO SO GLAD THAT YOU ARE HERE I TOTALLY MISSED YOU LIKE A LACK OF A BEAT FRIEND IS BAD." She yelled while hugging me. Luckily we were there so I pulled over got out and have her a proper hug. "I missed you Kat." She said. Kat was a nickname they gave me because Alls, Ally-cat and Ally-gayer were unoriginal. So they decided that they were to call me Kat and only them. We started walking down the path to the beach and Rydel was leading the way. "So Kat how is the music coming along?" She knew about team Austin. "It's great speaking of I had this great song for R5 (1) and its in my song book let me fetch that for you." I go look in my bag but I didn't see it. "Hmm that's odd I didn't see it oh well." It was really odd not to see my book. It was probably at my moms house. We had finally made it there and the waves were perfect. I didn't realize I was grinning until Rydel said something. "You really did miss it didn't you?" "Yea" "why can't you just surf there?" "It's not like I haven't put rarely I don't want people to find out this, this place with you guys is my escape, it's the real me and people will think of me different if I show them." "Wow that's deep Kat" "haha I know right." "It makes me wanna cry." Rydel said while wiping of a fake tear. "So you wanna surf or do we wanna sit and talk." I asked her. We looked at each other and said "Talk" at the same time. We started laughing again. We sat there and talked. Talked like there was no tomorrow. Yea Trish was great but I've known Rydel and the rest of the Lynches all my life. We were getting ready to surf. Rydel went ahead and started pattling and caught a wave and started riding it. I had desire that I wanted to relax for a little. I didn't hear the people approaching us until I heard someone whisper "So Kitty Kat you don't tell me your even back, you kidnap my sister, go surfing, and don't even say hi to me, gosh Kat I thought we were friends.

I knew that voice.

It was all to remember.

And next thing I know I was thrown over his back.

**Omg I was so happy when I got so many followers andad favorites and comments **

**R&R I'm trying to get to 10-15**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews they were all pretty nice I'm glad you liked the story**

* * *

Chapter three

It was Rocky Mark Lynch. I knew it once he called me Kitty-Kat. It was a personal nickname for me. I look up and see Ross,Riker and Ryland laughing. I started hitting my fist against his back but it wasn't working. After awhile he finally put me down. "Dang Kitty-Kat your heavy did you gain a few pounds since last summer." He said patting my stomach. I just crossed my arms and walked back towards my stuff. When I got back I realized Rydel was now there. "I'm so offended Kat you didn't even give us a hug before you left?" Riker asked. I just there with my arms still crossed, I started to crack a smile and walked over to them and hugged each one of them. "She hasn't said one word since we got here. Are you ok?" Ross asked. I shook my head yes. "Hey Kitty Kat where's my hug?" Asked Rocky behind me. When he didn't get a reply he changed the topic. "So lets play some football me and Rocky will be captains. Rocky can pick first and I'll take ball first." Riker said. We all nodded are heads in agreement. Knowing Rocky he would pick Ross first. "I pick Kitty Kat." Rocky said. He just grinned when I walked next to him and put his arms around my shoulders. "I'll take Ryland." Riker said. "We'll take Ross." Rocky said. "I guess we have no choice but to pick Rydel." Riker said. "Love you too bro." I laughed and removed Rocky's arm from of my shoulder. "Yay we're playing football." I say sarcastically. "OMG she talks." Ross said. While walking with me. I just stuck my tongue out at him. Yep I'm totally mature.  
"Ready set hike" Rocky yelled. I don't know why we are even playing this game. I just stood there not playing drifting off. They just continue playing. I saw the football soaring my way. I had ducked and it barely missed me. "Riker if that ball hits me I will slap you into next week." "What you going to do Kat?" He yelled back. I just walked over to him and tried to punch him as hard as I can. I guessing succeeded because he grabbed the part where I hit him in pain. "You shouldn't of done that Kat." He said. I looked at him with a blank expression. "Wha what" I say "Run" he said then he started counting back for ten. I took the hint and starts running down the beach. I heard sand being moved out of the way behind me. I look back and see that he is close. I start trying to run faster and I think I lost him until I felt two arms wrap around me. Guess I thought wrong. I could feel Riker picking me up and throwing me other his shoulders. "Riker Anthony Lynch if you you don't put me down right now bad things will happen." "Yo guys can I get some help here?" He yelled. "Riker just put her down." Rydel tried to reason with him." "Ryland watch Rydel, Ross Rocky come help me." They started walking over. Rocky came and picked me up. "Rocky please put me down." I pleaded. He threw me in the air. How dare he, Ross caught me, "Ross please," I tried again. Thy bad formed a circle and kept throwing me like I was some type of ball. After Rocky caught me he didn't throw me. "Can you please put me down." I tried asking him again. "You sure" he asked and I felt him walking but I couldn't see where. "Yes I'm sure please?" "Ok" he simply said. I was waiting for him to set me down, but that didn't come. I felt him drop me and I was free falling and then I dropped into the water. I can't believe him. I emerged from the water and started walking back to shore. I walked past them all just ignoring them. All honesty was mad at them and the only people I didn't hate was Rydel and Ryland because they, unlike some people, didn't taking turns throwing me like a rag doll.

* * *

I had been laying down and drying off while reading a magazine when something or someone came in front of the sun. I look up and pull my sun glasses to the top of my head and look to see who it was. Oh speaking of the devil or should I say devils it was Rocky Ross and Riker. They just continued to stand there and they were blocking my sun light so I decided to go for a short walk. "Ally where are you going." One of them yelled. I stopped walking and turned around and went to go get me and Rydel's stuff. "Really your ignoring us Ally." Ross yelled. "Rydel Ryland come on we got to go." I said they knew what I was talking about. We started walking back up the trail and I saw that Ross Rocky and Riker were just standing there looking confused. "Are you coming or not?" I asked. They quickly collected there stuff and ran to catch up with us. "So where are we going." Ross asked. "Kitty Kat where are we going." Rocky tried. "Ok she is still ignoring us I see." Riker added his two cents. "Kat we're sorry." They all said at the same time it was kinda creepy. "Kitty Kat," Rocky said in his baby voice. Uh oh he was doing the puppy dog eyes and so were the other two. "We're really sorry." He said. I tried to avoid there gazes by suddenly showing interest in my shoes. I felt to fingers under my chin and lifting my face up. I met Rocky's puppy dog face and I tried to look away but I only saw Ross and Riker making the same face. I was trying hard not to give up and forgive them but I was failing epically. I quickly turned around and started running up the trail as fast as I could. "If you don't hurry up and come on my mom will start the camp fire without us." I yelled. When I finally got to the car I saw that Ryland and Rydel were already sitting in the car and there was no more room in the back. We had A LOT of stuff "I guess your riding with us Kitty Kat" I heard a voice from behind me. Crap.

**I hope you liked the chapter how about 15 reviews maybe 18 just to be upshot sorry DONT forget R R **


	4. Chapter 4

**A Surfers Life** Chapter four

**Welcome one welcome all to the third chapter of A Surfer's Life I know I haven't updated I was busy blah blah blah to say things straight school sucks, and summer school isn't better they actually if us homework and stuff. But I promise that I can update twice a week and guess what YOU CAN PICK THE TWO DAYS until July 5 that is my last day of summer school. And then after that I will update 2-4 days a week exciting I know right**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or R5 if I did then I would request a private concert for my birthday and I don't own any other thing that you recognize. **

* * *

Horrible, Just plain horrible I have to sit in the car with the guys who threw me around like their personal rag dog. I was not happy. I make my way over to the right back side of the car when I got turned around. "Oh no no no Kitty Kat don't you want to sit next to me. You always sit next to me. Did I do something wrong?" he asked the last part with mock innocence. He and the other two started laughing. I just shook my head. He started giving me the puppy dog eyes which he knew I couldn't resist. Trying not to look I quickly came up with an excuse. "Nope I think I'll just go sit next to Ross." I said, I had looked up at Rocky to see his puppy dog eyes drop and showed hurt and shock which was quickly replaced with something I couldn't tell... Was it jealously oh it must be because I always sit next to him. Realizing there was an awkward moment coming up I quickly got into the car. I ended up sitting behind rocky and Ross sitting behind riker since I wanted to sit next to Ross so badly. Rocky made a really wide turn and I ended up sliding into the lap of Ross. Haha can you say awk-ward. I jump off if Ross and decide to just stay where I was. I look up at Ross and he winks at me. "You are such a flirt" I said while looking away trying to hide my blush. "Haha" he just simply laughed at me. We were riding in the car all awkwardly when I couldn't take it anymore. "Rocky can you please turn on the radio?" "Yea sure." Once it turned on he quickly changed it to my favorite station (**_I don't know any CA stations so yea just use your imagination_**) suddenly Little Mix's _Wings_ come on.

Mama told me not to waste my life

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And if they give you shhhh...

Then they can walk on by

My feet, feet can't touch the ground

And I can't hear a sound

But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah

Walk, walk on over there

'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah

Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

Keep talking, all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life,

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And they can't detain you

'Cause wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say – it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

(Hey, hey, woo!)

I'm firing up on that runway

I know we're gonna get there someday

But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no

Talk, talk turns into air

And I don't even care, oh yeah

Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

Keep talking, all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life,

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night,

And they can't detain you

'Cause wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say – it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey

I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

You better keep on walking

I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd

You better keep on walking

I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd

Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

They're just like water off my wings

Mama told me not to waste my life

She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And they can't detain you

'Cause wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say – it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say – it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

"Is it possible for your voice to get better Kat?" Riker asked. "Kat is a living proof of that Riker." Rocky said. "Awe you guys are so nice." I said. I quickly got out my phone and started texting Rydel. "Who are you texting Kat?" Ross asked while trying to look over my shoulders. "Oh you know Rydel telling her to cancel my prank on you guys." he backed up and he and Riker and Rocky looked at each other worried. I was good at pranks and they all knew it. "And what exactly was that?" Riker asked. "Oh you know I was going to bleach Rocky's hair and make him blonde," I looked up at rocky and made eye contact and I saw the fear in his eyes. "And I was going to make you," I said while bopping his nose, "and Riker over hear brunettes." "You wouldn't" Riker simply stated "oh Riker, pour innocent, not so innocent, Riker we both know I would." I said while leaning up close to them. We had arrived at my house, I jumped out of the car and grabbed my stuff and started waking inside. "But you decided to cancel it right?" Rocky yelled back. "I only mere canceled it rocky I just got here I have all summer to use it." "Dude, I can't be a brunette the blonde hair is one of the many many things that attract girls." Ross yells in front of riker grabbing onto his shoulders and shaking him back and forth. I just chuckled and turned around started walking. In the distance I saw a brunette in the distance. Immediately recognizing them both I dropped my stuff and started running towards them. Ratliff must have seen me coming and opened his arms waiting for my arrival. When I got to him I quickly jumped into his arms. We had both started laughing because that was so cliché. "Well now that almo-"she was interrupted by a car door slapping and shuffling of the feet. When I turn around I see Stormie and Mark Lynch. "Ok _now_ that everyone is here we can get this bonfire started when to sun starts to go down." After she said that she and Stormie and Mark went to go get things ready. I jogged up to my room and was going to go change.

After I got out of the shower I had these lyrics suddenly come to me. _In the back of a taxi cab one quick turn you were on my lap, we touched hands and you pulled them back yea I want you bad._ Where's my book? Where's my book? My apple laptop started ringing and I walked over to see that someone wanted to face time me. _Rock god 13 wants to face time_ it read, knowing who that was immediately. I quickly ran and shut my door and sat back down. I pressed the except button and Austin quickly popped up on the screen.

Ally/Kat: **bold** Austin: regular

Hey ally how's Cali so far?

**Austin I just got here and I have been unpacking oh btw my mom says hi**

Tell Ms. Dawson I said hey, so um ally can I ask you something?

**Sure Austin what is it?**

Well since you are in California and are going to be busy and won't have time to write songs jimmy wanted me to try some of the songs that his new songwriters that he just hired wrote. Are you ok with that?

**Yea Austin go ahead I need a small break anyway; speaking of writing did I leave my song book there?**

Yea it was under the counter at Sonic Boom so I gave it to your dad and he put it in your room

**Oh gosh I can't believe that I forgot that **I suddenly heard knocking on the door **well I got to go I will talk to you tomorrow **

Ok well bye ally

I pressed the end button and went to go open the door. "All abroad on the bonfire train one passenger Miss Kitty-Kat Dawson." Rocky said once I opened my door I just laughed at his weirdness and hopped on his back and he zoomed downstairs. "What took you so long Kat?" asked Rydel. "Oh I was face timing Austin; by the way mom he says hi." "Kat you should tell them what happened" commented Ellington. "What happened" everyone asked at once. "Ok it was kind of funny on my part"

**_FLASHBACK _**

I was working the counter as usual when I heard the door open "hey Austin." "How did you know?" he asked. "Because" I looked up and saw he wasn't alone "Ratliff?" "Yea that's my friend Ratliff wait how did you know that?" he asked. I had started to panic. _Think of something think of something_ I noticed Ratliff was making gestures he put up a pirates hook and a 5. _What is that supposed to mean_ when he saw I wasn't getting it he started making motions like singing _dude this is no time to be playing rock band I need your help_ I still wasn't getting it so he pulled out a pen and paper from his back pocket _what the and I thought Dez pulled weird things out_ when I look at the paper there was a gigantic R5 on it _ohhhhh I get it _ "well he is in r5 so he is famous" I said Austin just nodded his head, his phone started to buzz and he read the text message "well I got to go guys bye Alls, bye Ratliff." He then walked out of Sonic Boom. Once he was a good distance away Ellington turned to me and said "remind me to never be on the same team as you for charades ever." "Ok" and I mean EVER because you are really REALLY bad." I made a frowny face at him. We just stared at each other for about a few seconds until we just busted out laughing like totally laugh out loud rolling on floor laughing funny.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

When I got done telling the story everyone was laughing. They continued to laugh after I got done and I was wondering why. "Why you still laughing?" "I'm sorry honey but it was really obvious" my mom said "Haha it was so hilarious," I say while rolling my eyes "so are we going to start making smores or what?" there was a chorus of yes and everyone grabbed a stick and started roasting and stuff. Man it was good to be home.

**Ok I hope you liked it is over 2 thousand words log and yea so R&R pwease and if there is a song r5 or not you might want me to use go ahead and leave it in the comments oh and yes Ally/Kat is an original Cali girl and in this story the Lynch's were never in Colorado but everything else about them is the same**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY I'VE BEEN GROUNDED SO THAT EXPLAINS MY ABSENCE SO YEA THE STORY**

* * *

Chapter 5  
I was looking around my room searching for my extra song book. I ha woken up with the next part of my song and I couldn't get it out if my head. "Ah ha" I said pumping my fist in success. I quickly wrote down the lyrics and was tapping my finger to my chin.  
"Kat can you come down here please?" My mom yelled. I walked downstairs to see my mom in the kitchen. "Ok I have a book signing party in San Diego it's about 2 hours and 5 minutes away. I will see you later, don't forget about Isabella" she yelled while she exited the house. How could I forget about that little sweetheart, my phone started ringing. Speaking of...  
"Ally ally ally are you hear yet when will you be here I miss you ally" she screamed into the phone when I answered.  
"Did you by sugar in your cereal Izzybella?" And no I'm not here yet, and of course I miss you too." I didn't tell her the truth because I wanted to surprise her. "Oh well I'm going back to sleep now." She said I started laughing she was so adorable. I made my way to the house on the left of ares as knocked on the door hoping Izzybella didn't answer, luckily it was her mom. "I Ms. Queen how are you?" "Ally dear how many times have I told you to call me Jenny?" "Sorry Jenny," I said she stepped back and I walked inside the house, "so do you mind if I steal Izzy today?" I asked "I was just about to call a babysitter, and do I mind Isabella will practically hang onto your leg." We heard footsteps and shuffling and a small person clutching a blanket. "Mommy who are you talking to?" The girl said getting rid of the sleep in her eyes. Once she cleared them away she finally saw who I was. "ALLY" she yelled at the top of her lungs while dropping her blanket on the floor and running towards me full force. Getting the hint I crouched down. She came so fast that she knocked me down. "Ally I missed you," she whispered into my ear, "I thought you weren't coming." She said. After she got off of my she pulled or at least tried to pull me up she dragged me into the kitchen. There stood her mom. "Mommy can I hang out with Ally today?" She asked well begged more like it. "Yes yes you can I have to go to work so you can hang out with Ally. I would tell you to behave but you always listen to Ally." She smiled. She bent down and kissed Izzybella on the head before she left the house. "Ok you go get ready while I make us some breakfast ok?" I got the supplies to make French toast Izzybella's favorite. As I was making them I started thinking. Mostly every summer I gave her a new nickname either Belle, Bella, Izzy or Izzybella. I was thinking about her new name for this year. "Ally what you thinking about?" She asked. "Your new nickname," I replied while looking up at her. What I saw was Izzy in a black short sleeve shirt that said "Rock n' Roll" in pink letters. Black shorts on, and pink Chuck Taylor's. The thing that got me was she was wearing a pink tutu, it was purely adorable but she didn't even own one last year. "Love the outfit Izzy, but let me guess you have been hanging with Rydel haven't you?" I asked. She just nodded her head. "Yea Rydel comes over to play with me sometimes, so does the other Lynches. And sometimes Ellington came too." "We'll breakfast is ready." I commented. I moved the French toast and orange juice over to the table. We had been eating when she just yelled out the most randomest thing ever. "Kitty" "What?" I asked simply. "Rocky, he calls me Kitty. He says that I'm like a miny you so he calls me Kitty." I just sat there smiling I can see how she is kinda like me. *ding dong* I got up to go and get the door. "What up kitty Kat?" Rocky asks me. "ROCKY" came a piercing scream. "KITTY" he yelled back mocking her. She quickly ran over and grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the couch. I just shook my head and followed them. "OMG ally rocky plays with me so so much. He comes over like at least twice a week, he even asked me to give him advice on how to get yo-" *ding dong* "you should go and get that Ally" Rocky said in a hurry while pulling me up and pushing me towards the door. Ok that wasn't weird even for Rocky. "Hey ally," it was Ross, "can we talk?" "Sure" I said leaning up against the door frame. "Um I meant out side." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Oh ok" I closed the door behind me. "So what is it?" I asked getting straight to the point. "Well um..." I gave him the motion I continue, "Will you be my girlfriend!" "WHAT" "wait let me explain Ally" 30 awkward seconds pasted. "Well are you going too" "ok so this girl named Sabrina she moved here and so she kept following me and so one day she tried asking me out, and I turned her down and she kept complaining saying it wasn't like I was dating someone so I kinda told her I had a girlfriend from Miami that came here every summer." "Ross really" I just shook my head. "And I kinda told her that my girlfriends name was Ally" he winced. "Ok ok there are other people in this city named Ally we can fix this." I said talking out loud. "Is this a good time to say that I kinda showed her a picture of you?" "Ross seriously why would you do this?" "I'm sorry Ally I panicked." "Whatever Ross I'll do it." I said. He ran up to me, picked me up and spinned me around. I couldn't help but laughing. "What's going on?" I heard Rocky say. Ross had put me down and I calmed down. "This is my girlfriend." He said. Rocky looked at me panicked. "Yea we are dating." I said. "I guess we will use plan B" I heard Izzy say to Rocky.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay new chapter Wooo**

* * *

Chapter Six  
Dear Journal,  
Lets do a recap shall we, well I'm pretending to be Ross's girlfriend and Rocky keeps sending Ross these looks that say "I'm going to kill you I just don't know where to hide your body" yea those looks. I'm supposed to meet Sabrina later today. I will probably go surfing because I have yet to go. There was that one time in Miami where I had a free day and I went into Billl's Surf Shop.  
*FLASHBACK*  
I had had a free day finally and I was supposed to meet Trish and Dez and Austin at 2. I quickly get up and check around to see if anyone from Team Austin & Ally was around and when I didn't see anyone I quickly ran into the surf shop. They had got this awesome new shipment of Roxy gear and I want. I was looking at board shorts and rash guards when I heard "Ally is that you, what are you doing here?" I turn around to see Austin. Oh crap um what to do what to do? "Um I was sleepwalking?" I try. He gave me a 'really' look "Ok the truth is..." I said trying to stall, "I was getting you a new surf shirt for your birthday." I said holding up the shirt I was looking at for myself. "Ally I appreciate the gesture but 1. My birthday isn't for like 8 more months and 2. That is a girl shirt," he says taking it out of my hand and holding it up to his chest to make a point, "unless you think I could rock a blue and purple shirt that says..." He looks down "surfer girl on it?" He starts laughing. "I should of gotten the pink and green one that says "I 3 knarly waves and bleach blonde boys"" I said while holding it up for him to read. We both bursted out laughing. "So I'm see you at two right?" I asked. "Yea I'll give you your free time we all know how you need that." He said before giving me one of what Dez calls a Aussly hug.  
After he left I quickly made my way over to what I was really going to buy. It was this new Bikini that was pink plaid with random blue ones. Epic right. And it gets even better there was a rash guard that was white on the front and back and light blue long sleeve shirt and on the top left corner there was the Roxy(1) sign on it. And the board shorts were blue plaid with some purple ones. I made my way other to the the check out and placed my stuff on the counter. "Hello did you find every- Kat?" I hadn't been paying attention until I heard my name, well my other name, and so I looked up. " my gosh Mackenzie what are you doing here?!" "That doesn't matter right now come and hug me Kat!" She yelled. So we both squealed making the short distance between the two sides to hug each other. Once we pulled away we went back into another one. "So what are you doing here in Miami?" I asked after we finally pulled away. "I brought the shipment of that knarly Roxy gear and Billl said if I worked here for the rest of the week, because I'm staying for a week, than I can have that awesome surf board over there." She said pointing at the board of my dreams. "Oh you can't have that one" I simply say. "And why is that?" She asked "Because that board is MINE." I say slamming my hands done at the word mine trying to seem serious. Seconds pass them we both start cracking up because I was trying to be threatening. "I was talking about THAT board." She said pointing at a different one. "Oh" I simply said.  
She handed me my bag and as I was walking she yelled out "I AM HERE FOR A WEEK MS. KAT YOU AND ME ARE HANGING OUT AT LEAST TWO TIMES! Ok?" I shook my head. "Ok!" I just walked out laughing at my crazy friend.  
*End of FLASHBACK*  
Rocky's POV  
I was in my room strumming my guitar when Ross came in. I looked up from strumming to see him in the doorway. I just continued too. "Rocky," he said "Can I come in?" Honestly I was pissed at him and I have nothing to say to him. "Rocky!" He tried, " Rocky are you mad at me?" I was ignoring him but I have a good reason. "Rocky why are you ignoring me?!" He yells. "Don't stand there and act dumb Ross you know exactly why!" I sneered at him. "Oh" he simply said. "Yea oh. You know what you did." "Rocky come on you know I like her-" "yea and I have liked her longer than you. You just have to have everything I want and you just love to copy me." I said now yelling at him. "You can not get mad at me just because I decided to do something instead of hiding my feelings like you do. And me copying you? Haha your funny Rocky you didn't admit your feelings for Kat until I said I had a crush on her so if anything your copying off of me." Whatever Ross," I said getting up and starting to exit my room, "just know I'm not giving up with out a fight so you better watch your back" I said continuing my descent down the stairs "I respect that but don't expect me to back down either Rocky" he simply said. I couldn't take it anymore so I opened the door and stormed out leaving a shocked brunette behind me.  
*ALLYS POV*  
What I am so confused. I saw Ross coming down the stairs "Ross what is going on?" I said trying to make since of what just happened. "Nothing Kat don't worry about it." He said coming over and hugging me. "Are we going there straight away?" I asked.  
"Why?"  
"Because you smell." I simply said.  
"We'll I was working out"  
"ok"  
He pulled of his shirt to show his 8 pack "gosh Ross I believed you and when did you get those" I said poking the two extra that wasn't there.  
"Kat I've been had these"  
"Well how was I supposed to know it isn't like you really take off your shirt"  
"Well I should take it off more often so you can see my improvement"  
"No I'm ok" I said trying to walk away from him. I had no luck he came up and wrapped his arms around my waistline from the back and started spinning me around, and all I could do was laugh. "Ross put me down" I basically pled to him.  
"Nope not until you say the magic words"  
"Please"  
"Kat those aren't the magic words"  
"Then what are they?"  
"They are: Ross is the sexist guy on earth"  
But Ross"  
"What?"  
"My mom taught me never to tell a lie" I said and started laughing.  
"Ok I'll put you down if..."  
"If what Ross"  
"If you give me a kiss"  
"I'm sorry did you say a kiss" he just shook his head "ok" I said  
"Really?"  
"Yea come here" he leaned down and I leaned up and I gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"Kat you know that isn't what I meant"  
"You didn't specify plus be happy for now that I gave you a kid on the cheek"  
"Yea. Anyway let me go take a shower and then we can go ok?"  
Yea yea just go and we can get this over with"  
"I'm glad your excited" he yelled while running up the stairs. And I just walked over to the couch and sat down thinking about what's to come.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
Ross had told me that we would be meeting Sabrina at the carnival. I'm guessing he wanted to be in public when she saw that we were dating, well fake dating, an he didn't want her to freak out. He said she was on the crazy side. As we got near the spot I recognized a girl from Miami but couldn't really tell. I started looking around and saw a Ferries wheel, so cliche. And some games that were probably rigged to take your money. "Hey Ross did you get my flowers?" Said a voice I recognized. Paying attention and finally saw who it was. "Brooke!" "Don't you mean Sabrina, Ally" "no I mean Brooke she is one of Austin's ex girlfriends" "it's an exciting on again-off again relationship" she added. "More like off again-never again." I muttered but they still managed to hear me. Ross stifled a laughter. "Anyway Brooke or Sabrina or what ever your name is, it is obvious that me and Ally are together." He said while slinging his arms around my shoulders. I took this as a hint and wrapped my arm around his waist. "Yea well prove it." She simply said. "What what do you mean?" Me and Ross stammered at the same time. Creepy. "What I mean is- ok that was just weird, but anyway if you guess are a couple then kiss." "Kiss?" We said again. "Yea, STOP DOING THAT THAT IS MORE CREEPER THAN ME!" "Haha so you admit that your creepy!" I said pointing a finger at her. She started twitching her I towards me so I hid behind Ross. I saw Rocky with his hands in his pocket just walking around, I think Ross noticed him too. "Maybe we should kiss Ally" that got Rockys attention, "since it will prove to ANYONE that doubts were dating" "maybe we shouldn't Ross you know how much I hate PDA" "this is boring, YOU WILL BE MINE. You can't hog them both Ally."  
Rocky started walking over "what does she mean by you can't hog them both?" "Yea who is the other person Kat?" Ross added. "Um she thinks that me and Austin are dating, and before you ask yes Moon. Austin Moon" "you aren't right Kat?" Rocky asked again. "Um we were" "wait... WHAT!" They both shouted. I then turned and started sprinting away with them calling my name behind me.

*next morning*

As the waves crashed my feet, I could feel the salt soak into my skin.  
I added my final wax on my board and stood up. I stepped deeper into the water. Man this water is freezing. After I got over the shock I started running in the water. Once I got deep enough I dived in. The salt water running through my hair by far is the best feeling by far. When I came back up I looked across the horizon and saw a wave forming. I quickly grabbed my board and swam closer to it. Once it got close enough I turn around and started paddling towards the shore. At the right time I jumped on my board and caught my balance. I started going faster, up and down up and down. I quickly went down again then pulled back up as soon as I got to the bottom. Gaining enough air I did a 720,it was a trick I had been working on whenever I could. After I landed I road the wave to sure. When I got there a girl with bleach blonde hair was sanding with her feet in the water clapping. "Um...Hi" I said trying not to show how awkward it was. EpicFail. "Oh sorry this might seem really but I'm Shelby Marks. I don't know if you follow Roxy but yea." Then it hit me,how could I be so stupid I have so many of her posters on my walls. "OMG SHELBY MARKS" "yea that's me" "wait what are you doing here?" "I was walking on the beach and I saw you surfer that was one knarly wave. I loved that 720, maybe you could teach me one day." "I'm not that good," she just gave me this look saying 'really' "and sure I can teach you, and maybe you could teach me something?" "Sure I don't have much to teach, my number is 636-276-4767, I got to jet to practice." She started walking away and I started fangirling. Me, hanging out with the Shelby Marks. "Oh" I heard Shelby call "I didn't get a name" "oh sorry it's Ally Dawson, but people call me Kat."

After Shelby left I continued to surf for a while until I got hungry. So I went inside. "Mom...MOM!" Hmm guess she isn't here. I went upstairs and showered and got into my running clothes. I went for a run along the beach. It was peaceful, yeah there were people there but I just put in my music and continue running. Sometimes I would stop to help the occasional kid who couldn't find there parents so I would help them. I couldn't resist they were to adorable. After I got pretty far I turned around. When I got home I saw that my mom still wasn't home. I went to take another shower. When I got changed I went to check my phone. I had a lot of messages which some I replied to let people know I wasn't dead. I laid down and started looking around. Then I saw a poster. OH YEAH SHELBY. I quickly texted her saying "hey Shelby this Kat from the beach." Almost instantly I got a reply "Hey Kat I was thinking we can meet Friday same time same place. And I told my team and coaches about you and your trick, and they want you to come to tryouts on July 14 at about 9. They said that as long as you do that trick you got a spot."  
Wait what?

* * *

**yea yea save your knives and torches. Ok so I had a lot of stuff going on yea yea not important. Ok so I'm not good at describing stuff so I will post the stuff on Instagram. I will tweet about the story answer question and tell you when I think I will up date so I got a twitter and tumblr. **

**Twitter: Kennedey3R5**

**tumblr: I-PLAY-MY-MUSIC-A-LIL-TOO-LOUD ( long story just copy and paste)**

**Instagram: MUSIC-TOO-LOUD (shorter) ok enjoy. oh yea leave your favorite part, if it was good or bad or your happy I finally updated then yea I will try to reply and tell me rocky or Ross and if there was a third option who *hint hint***


End file.
